Stage 46: Head to the Lake
Head to the Lake ''~Goolu Golu Golu Goludiiro~'' is the forty-sixth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It marks the debut of Wolzard Fire and concludes a two-part story connected with the ultimate fate of Hades God Titan; as well as the fall of Hades Warrior God Wyvern and the return of N Ma. Synopsis Houka and Makito escort Titan to a lake where he can stop N Ma's revival within himself, just as Infershia's forces pursue to complete their mission. Plot Miyuki found her dear Bragel. She returns to her physical state and Mandora-boy asks what's up. She tells him of Bragel's state and he asks what to do. She says she'll pour her magical power into him. He says her life will be at risk, but she sees no other way. She concentrates and focuses on her husband. In Hades, Wyvern storms in angry about Titan. Nai and Mea are real scared and he stomps them with his hand. Dagon knows where Titan is headed. He is heading to the Lake of Slumber in the Eternal Woods, to sink in the water and sleep forever, to stop N.Ma from getting into his body. The gods can't interfere. Houka is against thus, but Titan says there is no other way. Dagon tells Wyvern to kill Titan. He was going to do it anyway, but Wyvern flies away. Dagon sends the vampires to to make sure he doesn't mess up. They bring up that he said he trusted Wyvern but he clarifies he only trust himself. Houka tries to convince Titan against, but he tells her he will live forever, so everyone else will live. Makito tells her not to let her guard down at him. She tells him to go home, but he says he has a responsibility to support her. Titan asks why is that. He says because they are family. Smoky says they have arrived. Meanwhile, Sphinx has informed the others. She blasts them and they sink downward and are captured by ribbons to answer her. she calls this Marudeyouna world "Sage's Night." If their answer satisfies her, she will return them or she will drop them far into the abyss. The other three walk the woods. Titan asks if Makito supports Houka. She says he pays the bills but he is clumsy, indeed he falls in mud. She gives him a handkerchief and he blows his nose and gives it to her. They are then attacked by Wyvern. The two transform, but Green gets hit and falls. Titan protects him from another hit and he falls; Green is shocked. Wyvern laughs, calling him an idiot. Green then fights Wyvern, he falls to his weapon. He attacks him with his earth powers and they get away. Dagon tells Vankyuria to follow Titan too. Sphinx asks how they could defeat the Gods if they are weak. Kai's ropes are let go and he lowers down. Hikaru answers a question with a question and the same happens to him. Sphinx says they changed the impossible like saving their mother and changing Titan's heart, what is the source of their power to do this? Kai says nothing is impossible. She asks if they think they are omnipotent, humans can't be. Kai says they aren't, but they know that they can make your own chances. She doesn't understand, she was hoping for a clearer answer. Kai becomes loose and Tsubasa and Hikaru hold him by their mouths; Tsubasa is then lowered. Sphinx asks if they will risk their lives. Urara says there are people they want to protect because they have people supporting them. She speaks of courage and that it is their power. Sphinx says it is interesting. As promised, she sends them to Titan's location. Titan stops to rest and Makito asks why he shielded him. He admits he was trying to mimic them and support someone. Makito admits he knew for a while he was a good guy. He was wrong in to think he wasn't. He apologizes. He will help them, he says he will support him. He apologizes to Houka and says she opened his eyes. Titan thanks them both and asks to shake his hand. They shake hands. Houka puts her hand on top. Wyvern finds Pink running and shoots her. Green is leading Titan away and they get bombarded by Wyvern. Titan falls. Green attacks Wyvern. The chase continues. The two jump off a hill. They land in a quarry. Titan has a pink bow on. Wyvern realizes Titan was Pink this whole time. They say they bought him time to go to the lake. Wyvern powers up and attacks them. Meanwhile, Miyuki continues healing her husband. Mandora-Boy warns her and she faints. Wyvern grabs Pink by the neck. Green frees her but gets knocked down. Pink gets beat up. Wyvern is then attacked by the other four Magirangers. They reunite. Wyvern slashes through the 6. He knocks them out of their armor. Vankyuria arrives and tells him of Titan's location. Wyvern charges his weapon. The six struggle to get up. Fire blazes. Wyvern think he has won but the fire is sucked up by Bragel. He tells them they have done well, he transforms into Wolzard Fire. He introduces himself and says he was revived by their mother. Their mother is supporting their father. Makito says they are all connected. Wyvern wants to fight them, Vankyuria tells her Dagon wants him to find Titan. He bashes her out of the way and Wolzard Fire quickly destroys Wyvern. Everyone runs to their father. Makito is sure Titan has made it, he has indeed made it but is killed by Dagon who appeared out of nowhere. He steps on the carcass. Back with the Ozu, their happy reunion is ruined by a puppet Titan who had grown into a giant. Soon, N.Ma's tentacles start to pop out of Titan and to Houka's horror, he is peeled, hatched, & melted away to reveal N.Ma, the Absolute God. Sungel suddenly has a premonition of him dying at his hands. Urara clutches to him. N.Ma flees. Daylight returns, while Houka falls to her knees in shock. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** : ** : * : * : * : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Wolzard Fire: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, , the final episode of the series. From next week onwards, Magiranger would air alongside . *'Viewership': 7.9% *'Pre-Ending Spell': Goolu Golu Golu Goldiiro (changes Isamu into Wolzard Fire) **Mandora Boy complements Wolzard Fire as better than Wolzard and he nods in his box. DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Stage 45: Those Two are Friends, Stage 46: Head to the Lake, Stage 47: The Magic Cast By You, Stage 48: Decisive Battle and Final Stage: Return to Legends. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode